boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Eli Thompson in Season 3
Upda Eli Thompson remains a major character in the third season. This article details their actions in each episode of the season. Spaghetti and Coffee Eli is released from State Prison. He is weary after serving out his sixteen month sentence for election rigging and is disappointed when Mickey Doyle arrives to collect him. Mickey gleefully informs Eli that Nucky has decreed that Eli now works for him. Eli is disgusted at the demotion and gets out of Mickey's car. Mickey talks him back into the vehicle by telling him that no-one else is coming for him. Before taking Eli home Mickey makes a stop in Tabor Heights to pay off the local sheriff, Victor Sickles, in advance of a convoy heading to Arnold Rothstein stopping in the town. Eli recognizes Sickles from his days as Atlantic County's sheriff and Sickles is dismissive of him as a disgraced lawman. Mickey finally drops Eli off at home. He gets a warm welcome from his large family and is surprised to see how much his oldest son, William, has grown in his absence. Eli stays up all night building a toy plane he bought for William's birthday just before his incarceration. William rises early to head to his job at a lumber yard; he has been working to provide for the family in Eli's absence. Eli tries to tell him that he should go back to school but cannot dissuade him from heading to work. Faced with the realities of supporting his family, Eli reconsiders Mickey's job offer. He heads to Mickey's warehouse later in the day, as Mickey is preparing Rothstein's liquor shipment. Owen arrives to give the convoy team their instructions; they will be making two stops, one in Tabor Heights to refuel and their delivery to Rothstein's people in New York. Owen offers Eli $50 to join the convoy. Eli feigns reluctance and notes that he does not have a weapon. Owen takes the hint and hands him a pistol from his waistband. The convoy stops in Tabor Heights as planned but they find the gas station deserted and the pumps locked. Owen tries to break in, looking for a key. New York gangster Gyp Rosetti emerges from the darkness with Sheriff Sickles and announces that he has bought the station and will not be supplying them. He has set up an ambush with at least a dozen armed men waiting in town. Owen turns the convoy around and stops at a nearby house to call Nucky, who does not answer. Unable to get further instructions Owen sounds out the idea of taking on Gyp's men with Eli. Eli is dubious of their guards stomach for a gun fight. They decide to head back to Atlantic City. Mickey is reluctant to disappoint Rothstein but is forced to go along with them. Blue Bell Boy Nucky Thompson assembles his men at Mickey Doyle's warehouse and orders them to avoid Gyp Rosetti's blockade of Tabor Heights and use backroads through the Pine Barrens to transport liquor to New York. Eli tries to speak to Nucky about getting more responsibility and pay but Nucky tells him that merely letting him go to prison was the last favor he is willing to do him. Eli drives Mickey out to Tabor Heights to quiz the new Sheriff, Ramsey. Mickey asks what is being done about the murder of Sheriff Sickles. He assures them that he will take care of Rosetti. Satisfied, Mickey plans to go against Nucky's orders and have the convoy drive through Tabor Heights despite Eli's reservations. He gets an angry phone call from Arnold Rothstein asking for his shipment which solidifies his conviction. He tells his men not to stop for anything except fuel in Tabor Heights. Eli is unable to reach Nucky, who is trapped hiding from Prohibition Agents. Eli scouts ahead of the convoy and sees that Rosetti has Ramsey's loyalty. He tries to halt the trucks but the drivers blow past him. He is powerless as he hears the sounds of them being massacred. Nucky finally returns to Atlantic City and Eli waits outside the Ritz to tell him what has happened. See also *Eli Thompson Season 1 *Eli Thompson Season 2 *Season 3 References Season 3 Category:Season 3 Character Breakdowns